Blood and Honor
by fantasywind
Summary: Gladiator and former general of Roman Empire is stranded in a land which could exist only in myths...or so he thought. Will he solve the mystery of his arrival? How his presence will affect this strange world? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Honor

Okay folks this is an experimental story ;), crossover of Gladiator movie and Lord of the Rings universe with a little nod to great game Lotr: War in the North. . With main characters of said game. I'm not owning any of this from the movie or Lotr franchise. Characters of Agandaur, Andriel, Farin and Eradan belong to Warner Bros, rest to J.R. R. Tolkien and Ridley Scott.

Chapter I:

He felt only pain, before his eyes was only darkness.

,,Soon I'll see my son and wife again. Soon." The only thought that was clear within his troubled, clouded mind. Maximus Decimus Meridius former general and gladiator was nearing the end of his life. But the bliss of death did not come. From the blurry images, mixed sensations he emerged to his great surprise to be alive though wounded still. Maximus felt the hard rocky ground beneath him, clear starry sky was above. In next moment he felt a relief, but then in just fleeting seconds, it turned into rage.

,,Gods must be cruel! I was almost there. Why?! Why don't you let me meet with them? AAAAhh." The cry of despair filled the silence of night. In this violent spill of emotions Maximus violently rose and immediately fell on the stones, unconscious again. Mere minutes later a groan escaped his lips. He opened eyes to a new world.

,,Where am I? This is madness, I was in Rome. What is this place?" Wondered aloud, while trying to stand on his shaking legs. He got up and looked around amazed. The wood below surrounding his lying spot, reminded him rather of the harsh land of Germany, than warm pleasant Latium. Confusion was visible on his face. Memory of his last fight, sense of dark satisfaction when Commodus died from his hand. His vengeance achieved. He couldn't help but smirk ironically at this strange throw of fortune.

,,I avenged my family, but still I can't reunite with them." He said to himself bitterly. Emotions were overwhelming the warrior's heart. In attempt to express frustration, gladiator fell to his knees, futilely beating the stones in act of blind rage. The first thing that brought him to his senses was sharp pain in the left side. The wound, though seemingly less serious and non-lethal, was still troubling. The blood loss was weakening him. Maximus begun to pull off the armor, setting the breast-plate aside. With some effort he was able to stop the bleeding, using straps of leather. Breathing heavily and shivering out of cold, exhausted former general fell asleep.

No peace came upon him though. Horrible nightmares started to haunt his dreams. But the nights of Rhudaur in the eastern Eriador, too were full of horrors. In these lands roamed freely many creatures of darkness. Orcs sometimes came down from the mountains, trolls ventured south from their homeland in Ettenmoors, the ruins of ancient castles of Hill-men were more often than not, inhabited by even darker and fouler things. Those ancient strongholds were the monuments of dark sorcery scarring the world with their very presence. Hidden across the land, unexplored, untouched since the demise of it's creators.

Unnamed evil dwelled there born of abominable practices, and then there were those creatures who fled there from the fall of Angmar waiting in the dark for any foolish ones, travelers and adventurers alike to venture closer, and to their gruesome deaths. Maximus though, knew nothing about the perils that awaited him, not even the name of the land he was stranded in, unaware of the role he will play in it's history. Moon was high in the sky, when the Iberian finally emerged from slumber.

The winds were blowing stronger and several clouds appeared, signifying oncoming rain. Shaking and soaring on the left side, he got up and tried to arouse the stiff limbs. When he stretched a little and exercised to ward off the cold, Maximus strapped the armor and again paid more attention to the surroundings. The rocks he landed on immediately after mysterious arrival were one of the higher points in the landscape, very old and weather beaten. Fir trees closed in tight ring about them, in the distance seen within the clearing of this small wood, even bigger rocky hills were clearly visible. Maximus again pondered about this strange situation, repeating questions over and over again in his mind.

,,I don't understand! How is that even possible! To be in one place and then in another?! Without even moving! I could have sworn I was lying on the sand of Colosseum! I was…dying." he thought completely bewildered.

The more he was reasoning, twice the more serious was a realization of his predicament. Without warm clothes, with nothing to eat or drink. Fate seemed to cruelly play with him. The only thing he had was a sword, a typical short weapon used in the fights on the arenas of Roman Empire. He could not hunt with it nor use it as a tool of any kind. The situation was hopeless, and like in his last fight with Commodus, certain doom awaited. Yet this time his heart hardened. The prospect of death from hunger only filled him with resolve.

,,I will find out the truth behind all of this! Only then I'll end my existence, on my own terms. If I was somehow, miraculously saved then there must be a good reason for it! I'll solve the riddle!" He thought, and added whispering: ,,The favor of reunion was not given to me yet. Be patient my love.. and you my son. We'll meet again, I swear to you both!" He was a warrior, he preferred to make choices of his own, not slowly succumbing to death in resignation. He would fight any adversity and obstacle that the world would throw at him, and he strongly promised this to himself. New goal lightened a little his mood.

,,First to find clues about my whereabouts, then a shelter. Maybe some people live nearby." He said loudly to himself.

After a slight hesitation he jumped from the tall rocks to the lower ground. Sudden movement responded in new wave of pain in his side and ankles. Maximus had no idea what to do next. Unfamiliar territory and harsh climate warned him to be wary. At the closer inspection it turned out that this land wasn't as similar to Germania as he thought before. It was more rocky country, with the lesser but very overgrown wooded spots, it seemed this land was untouched by man's hand. Soon he also beheld far before him in the still bright light of moon, an open space full of highlands and empty plains stretching eastward to the faintly looming line of the river where more lush forests spread. The Lone-lands started here but the roman warrior naturally couldn't know their name. Not even did he realize how vast they were from this brief first sight.

Maximus felt awe and confusion with the passing time it become ever greater. He travelled much and seen most of the provinces of the Empire and beyond, both as a general and as a slave. Yet here in the wild, looking on the landscapes he never saw before, a new kind of respect towards the nature begun to stir in his heart. This land was somehow more majestic than anywhere else and seemed incredibly ancient, a feeling he had never experienced.

,,Maybe the shock is the reason why I feel this way!" He joked half-heartedly and smiled a bit, trying to find some light in this dangerous situation.

Going on his way he carefully observed all the tiniest detail of the land, memorizing any remarkable spots in case he had to return to the beginning. The wood of his landing location, ended quickly, but on the horizon spread small patches of trees of many different kinds. Pines and firs slowly gave way to more outstretched ones. Clearly those were deciduous kind but mostly naked now. Almost leafless branches with very few yellowed leaves still hanging sadly on the wind.

,,So it must be autumn. That's why it is cold!" he declared silently. Having nobody to speak to Maximus felt no constraint to openly talk with himself, he couldn't bear the hanging silence anymore.

Far in the western direction (as Maximus assumed judging by position of North, indicated by the moss covering trees and looking in the opposite direction from the far away river) were rising ever higher, hill ranges with one especially distinctive peak looming on the edge of sight. Te same he saw early on. These were the Weather Hills, ancient border between Arthedain and hostile Rhudaur kingdoms which sprouted from division of great northern Kingdom of Arnor.

For centuries these hills were holding a line of defense against the hordes of Angmar and Rhudaur which after the rest of Dunedain died out or fled, turned into an enemy, by the cause of barbaric chieftains of Hill-men. The people who seized the opportunity to gain power for themselves. Living in these lands even before the Numenoreans came, at first they acknowledged the High Men as their rulers, allowing for colonization and establishing their base of power in this harsh area. But when Witchking of Angmar arose, they turned into darkness, learning arts of foul sorcery and using this evil knowledge for their own gains.

The southernmost peak was a Weathertop where remnants of tower and watch post of Amon Sul were located, housing one of the three palantiri of the North in the ancient times. Nothing of this was known to the former general, but he started to feel even deeper the ancient aura of this land and was humbled by it's vastness and dark mystery.

While he stopped and observed the area, finally prevailing, black clouds were extinguishing all light of moon and stars. The rain started to pour, at first faintly, next it turned into real deluge. Immediately as if made by a spell a small streams of water run down the rocky cracks. The winds were raging, madly smashing the tree branches and scouring the bushes like sea waves during the storm. The whole area seemed hostile and uninhabited, which wasn't a good sign for him. No sign of any settlement nor any activity at all. Upon entering the wide grasslands he noticed to the south a line of trees too straight to be arranged by nature. These marked the presence of a road.

,,If there is a road, there must be people here who use it!" Thought Maximus with excitation. After a terribly long time of hard walking, half running, he finally reached the road. The smile faded quickly. It was very old and unkempt, now mostly covered in dirt which turned into mud in the onslaught of rain. Yet still the signs of wheel-rut could be spotted. It seems that it was in use. Nonetheless it was well made, it's construction like that of roman road nets spreading throughout the empire, would be a real merit for the builders, carefully marked with stones running far into the distance, in both direction of east and west.

Maximus was puzzled. He did not know where to go from here.

,,If I choose wrongly, I can be in real trouble. There's no knowing where does it leads to and fro! I can turn away from nearest settlements not even knowing! Eh, what a dark night and foul weather! If only the moon would came out again, I could have seen something more. Maybe I should wait here for a while, someone might come this way, or at least for the rain to stop. So I won't have to trod through mud."

The situation was more dire than he thought. Unknown to him, he was closely watched by unfriendly eyes.

,,Garn, I'll be damned. Barzum, Raakhuga, Lagurz! Hehe we have something here!" growled one of the mysterious surveyors. ,,Get ready lads! Tonight we feast, hahaha!"

…

Four of the creatures sneaked through the thick bushes on the southern side of the great road. Carefully and stealthily they crept towards the lonely man, deeming him an easy prey. Their weapons and armor clanged a bit but in heavy rain it was muffled.

Maximus felt something nearby, an unexplainable feeling of being watched. Alone in the darkness of the night, in rain he was vulnerable and quite aware of that. His hand strayed to the hilt of a sword. For a moment he stood still listening trying to pierce the noise of raindrops in search for any unwanted attention. The deep rumbling echoed from far away. It seems a storm was getting close and the rain was just the beginning. Over the hilltops sudden flashes appeared, lightning smote the peaks. In the meantime four hostiles observed the movements of the man and whispered among themselves.

,,He looks strange for one of the Whiteskins. Not like those peasant simpletons from villages East from here, or even those dirty rats from Bree-land. And his garb is unlike any I ever saw before!" Hissed the first, who spotted the stranger on the road in the first place, frowning at the stranger's odd appearance.

,,Oh shut it. The Whiteskins all look the same, it's a perfect occasion to start attack. I for one would like to taste a man's flesh. I'm starving! Maybe he also has some good loot handy or useful news! And since when you're such an expert on Men, Sharghun? Eh?!" answered one called Barzum with mockery. ,,Hey lads, this one thinks he's very smart. But I ain't listening to this foolery! It's just a man!"

The others openly laughed in their screeching voices, like an avalanche of rocks falling down into the pit, but careful to not attract the attention of their target.

,,There' be no loot from him. He ain't have any bag. Stupid blighter! In this wasteland travelling without supplies, even half-wit would know that Lone-lands ain't place for unprepared. But what's worse, is that it might be one of those filthy tarks!" Hissed fearfully Sharghun, not in the least convinced. ,,Yes, it might be one of those. They travel light! And have strange powers, so maybe they can survive anywhere!" He mused further lowering his voice, awed and frightened in the same time.

Barzum sent him a pitying look, taking Sharghun's rumblings as fears of superstitious fool, but once again glimpsed on the man in question. He was now trying to find some shelter under the trees, but magnifying lightning forced him to leave this place and search for hideout in the bushes. He dangerously closed in to the attackers waiting in ambush, and did not take the hand from hilt of sword, looking around warily as if knowing of the incoming danger.

Tales and rumours about strange tark's ways and powers were whispered fearfully among Barzum's kind. Their swords and piercing grey eyes, terrifying to behold, great strength and endurance. The gifts of a race, once a bane of the orcs. And those who were now watching the stranger on the Great East Road remembered them well. The four of them were scouts from a bigger horde waiting nearby, hidden deep in woods of the Angle between two rivers, the old Trollshaws. Alone they would be in great trouble, as tarks were mighty warriors, very dangerous to face without advantage in numbers.

Barzum held his breath and scrutinized the man carefully approaching their position. Finally he spoke to his companions with surety in voice.

,,Nahh. He's not a tark. Look at him, skin more swarthy, not tall enough! Heh clothed like to a much warmer climate, bare legs, only this funny chest plate. A southerner perhaps! And besides, I travelled to the south and seen those, they ain't that impressive. Yes Southerner, it must be!"

,,That far North!" Asked incredulously, previously silent Rhaakuga. ,,What would be he doing here, eh?!"

Barzum did not answer to that question, but growled angrily and hissed ,,Now or never! Get'm!" taking the initiative in his own hands. ,,Debating is not a way of the orcs! Iron fist, sword and spear, time to act!" He called out with disdain in voice. His fellow comrades had no choice but to follow.

…

Maximus was wary from the beginning, when this strange feeling crept on his back, but nonetheless was surprised at sudden attack. He cursed under breath, chastising his foolishness. Waiting in this desolate place for any possible travelers was not a good idea after all. The first thing that flashed in his mind was that some robbers are trying to loot him, even though it was plain visible he has nothing of value. Then he saw in the flash of lightning a dark shape lounging on him like a beast. He was amazed at it's speed and agility. Before he could have say rocks and blocks, three of the unknown foes knocked him to the ground releasing new wave of pain from his wound.

He kicked madly and felt that hard hands keeping him, finally let go with a yelp. Rolling on the muddy ground he immediately regained his footing and drew sword. Then in another flash he saw the face of one of his attackers and involuntarily jerked back. His features were grotesque. Flat nosed, slant eyed, sallow skinned, fangs visible in the leering mouth, long hairy ears, pointed a bit. Ugly and vaguely man-like figure, similar in stature with strong arms and legs, dark thick hair in disarray, but definitely not belonging to any known peoples he knew of rather to monsters of legends. Two others standing now before him openly were similar, they were all wearing armor, a chainmail and plate elements here and there, like vambraces, iron collars, round shields, curved swords glimmering cold in rapid lightning flashes, helmets and long spears with wide blades.

They were all glaring at him and sneering, finally one of them impatiently jumped on him with blade poised to strike. Quick blow was parried by gladiator's sword. Then two others viciously joined in assault. Maximus was dealing blows and received them in time parrying or dodging. The stroke exchange was fast and furious. The creatures were fighting well, but one of them slipped in the mud and fell to his knees. Former gladiator saw his chance and made a fatal blow right under chin, shoving the blade through the head. The creature lied dead beneath his feet. Others roared in anger.

,,You killed Lagurz! Well, well. You'll regret that scum! You'll regret you were born! We avenge our fallen folk!" hissed dangerously the tallest one, seemingly their leader. ,,Even if they're imbecils!" He added croaking loudly, addressing his fellows and pointing at the corpse.

Maximus was quite surprised. Voice of the creature was strange and accent was indeed alien to him, but he understood well the meaning. He was up to some unpleasant fate now.

,,We meant to eat you. Taste some man flesh but now you'll ain't going to the pot, oh no!" The obvious leader continued, hissing and licking his lips, at which (and words he uttered) Maximus shuddered. Who would eat a man's meat?! He was sure now that he found himself in some uncivilized land beyond the empire. Only savages, barbarians from primitive tribes, could do such atrocities.

He was prepared to face them once again, two were after all better than one, when dark shadow loomed behind him. Fourth opponent, previously hidden, joined the fight and before Maximus could react he was hit with something hard on the back of his head.

Darkness overwhelmed him while body fell to the ground, unconscious in jeering of the savage foes.

To be continued

Notes: So what do you think? Is it good, worth of continuing? Hehe, if you have any remarks feel free to write in reviews, by the way for those who don't know **tark** is an orcish word describing Numenoreans (or Dunedain).


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Honor

Note: I don't own the rights to Gladiator movie or Lotr franchise (nor War in the North game). Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter of my story, I hope you like it ;).

Chapter II:

Maximus woke up with a groan. His head was pounding with dull pain. The first thing that loomed before wide opened eyes was a particularly ugly creature, horribly scarred and larger than the rest which now surrounded him. It seems there were many, many more than those he fought earlier.

,,The nightmare has returned!" He thought. As if this was not enough Maximus found out he is tied and lying in a different place all together, covered in mud. He could barely move his hands. The cords were so tight that they made them numb. Legs were also strongly bound and his whole body was in uncomfortable position with legs and arms pulled behind his back.

Maximus was now right beneath an old looking, mighty, outstretched tree which shadowed the sky above the spot of another unfamiliar location.

,,I should probably get used to it by now. Waking up in strange places!" He thought dryly.

Dense wood in the small ravine spread also over the neighboring hills and rocks. Among the undergrowth was clearly visible, well beaten path leading up somewhere to green mounds. I was certain that the rdirt road was made deliberately as if by some large stone boots of giants.

He was moved, but how, when and most importantly where? He did not know.

,,But does it even matter? I'm lost already from the moment I woke up on those rocks. Maybe I should find a way to escape from those creatures!" Brief thought flashed in fast working mind, how far can it be from here, and how to get to that road again? His musings and plans for possible escape, were cut short by a vicious kick in the stomach. Letting out a grunt of pain he looked up with defiance.

Huge figure before him was fearsome by the look of it, an unquestionable leader of this horde. Judging by the way others behaved around him the said person was not particularly pleasant to interact with. Not only this alien being imposed servility with appearance but could have caused real terror even in the hearts of war hardened soldiers.

Skull tied to the belt and necklaces from bones, which looked awfully man-like, were adorning the creature as if trophies of past victories. Maximus felt pity for those unfortunate who certainly met their end from the hands of this monster. Now he might become one of them.

The rain have stopped long ago it seemed. The light of day was slowly tearing through the thick high branches of wood in which the creatures made their camp, but still they were under deep shadow of morning, shielded by still hanging, browned and yellowed leaves.

All over the place were lit fires with pots hanging over them and occasional pieces of roasted meat releasing heavenly smell. Maximus felt hunger and his stomach groaned inwardly, but doubted the creatures will feed him well. In fact he wondered briefly whether not he will be their second meal. The leader of the band was watching him with intent piercing gaze, assessing, visibly interested. After uncomfortably long moment of silence he finally spoke with a hint of amusement in voice.

,,Well well, welcome among orc warriors you miserable maggot! How's ye sleep. Was it comfortable?! Buahaha."

Another voice joined in laughing and said ,,I bet he ain't have any comforts when we dragged him through the bridge, chieftain!"

Then the expression of addressed chieftain changed as if realizing something.

,,He was on other shore?! Why have ye brought hi'm for?!" Turning his head left roared in anger.

,,We ain't have any need for prisoners after all! Soon we're going for old Fornost. There be no use from him, lest to eat some man-flesh, but it was an outstanding stupidity from ye' part to bring him here, I thought you captured him on this side of river, that he's some of the locals! They would be too scared to look for him in Trollshaws! If he's from somewhere else there' be no guaranteeing whether the pursuit is not on your tails now!"

Maximus gaze followed this direction and found the trio of his captors standing there, cowering under their captain's wrathful words.

One, cringing, slowly stepped forward and said:

,,We thought at first that there be nuthin wrong with taking some slice of him alone on the road, half way distance between Weathertop and river. If of course he won't be useful anymore, after interrogation, but he killed Lagurz! Killed dead I tell you captain! He might be one of them spies for tarks for all we know! Good fighter! We had to take him anyways."

,,Though he doesn't look like one! I told you so already, Barzum! Hey, maybe he'll give a good sport. After all he must pay! We must question 'im and kill to end the trouble after lads will have their fun with 'im." Supported the words of the spokesman the other orc, stepping from out of the back of the miserable scout team and looking expectedly on the leader's face.

,,Oh shut it Sharghun! You always poke your nose in other's business!" Barzum muttered darkly while shooting sheepish looks towards their captain.

,,Enough! A foreigner in these parts will be noticeable especially when you were parading with 'm through the bridge without caution! Don't ya know the elves maintain the bridge?! They mght patrol it at times!" Roared the leader and calming down a bit, added with vicious smile. ,,Come closer Barzum. No fear, just come here!"

Hesitantly Barzum made a few steps, gulped nervously and waited. With blinding speed, iron clad fist reached the brow of unfortunate scout. Letting out a wailing cry, Barzum fell to the ground, while his companions jumped in surprise.

,,Take this idiot out of here or I'll kill him me'self!" Roared again the terrifying commander. ,,You fools! Have you no wits in your rotten heads?! As I said someone might look for this scum! Then our presence here will be revealed! We avoided those bloody-handed elves from Rivendell, but now you might have put them on our trail bringing him here, if he really is allied with tarks! If not elves then other scums fellows of his!" Said orc captain pointing at Maximus. ,,I'm surrounded by IDIOTS! You orc maggots! Have ye found out whether he be really alone there on the road? Maybe it was a trap to locate our camp! Have ye thought about that? Maybe someone followed you here to our camp and you haven't noticed. If that's so, we must get a move on, NOW lest we be wanting to wait for an ambush!"

To say Maximus was confused was understatement. He listened intently, but hadn't the slightest idea what they just said. All names were unfamiliar to him. Weathertop? Elves? Rivendell? Fornost? What were those terms referring to? Where was he? Nothing made sense for him.

After the words of the large leader sounded, rest of the creatures begun whining, cries of protest were heard.

,,Oi, we must eat first! We ain't nothing but a stinking stale bread for weeks since we came down from the mountains! Must we go now when some good meat fell to our hands!" Other voices joined in, saying: ,,We sit in this dank forest for days without trouble, and we bet there be some villages here worth visiting! Some fun will be good for us! Nuthin wrong in staying in the area a bit longer! There can be more of those tasty sheep out there. What say you!?"

Others particulary haughty ones stepped closer in circle around the leader and argued:

,,You brought us here from our caverns, cause you said there be food and good loot in plenty. That the Master wants us for war and promises riches and lands to pillage.. that the Great Eye demands it! And so we're here and well. Maybe even those elvish filth will fall before our might, we're strong and don't give a hoot if some fellows of his will come. Kill them all that's what we do!" But even while the bravest showed their recklessness there were also heard murmurs of fear when the elves were mentioned and especially those two ominous words uttered so boldly. The Great Eye, as if some title of reverence which immediately calmed down even the most fervent shouters. Maximus had no idea why it sounded so terrifying for those beings. What was the significance of this?

,,And so will be, but only when we reach Fornost and gather full force in there! Great Eye is needing us there not in some backwater hole!" Shouted angered chieftain. ,,Here there's nuthin of value to plunder nor is safe for us so close to those filthy elves! These three imbeciles brought this scum here so we move out to avoid the trouble, no discussion!"

,,And why would we listen to you Tharzog, ye blimey rat from dark pit under Mount Gram!" Answered the voice which Maximus haven't heard before. Turning gaze in it's directon he saw a stout and hunched figure of openly smirking orc in armor, bearing wide shield and great battle axe on shoulder, backed up by a large group of comrades with grim faces. They were armed with impressively large hammers, maces, black clubs and axes, some were duel wielding bend blades.

Tharzog, as Maximus now learned, the big scarred leader of the gang was not free of opposition it seemed. At the words spoken with contempt towards him he grimaced and smiled grimly, probing with fingers the edge of a long knife. His personal guard gritted their teeth and grasped hilts of their bend sword harder.

,,You dare call my realm a pit! You mongrel, if you do not shut it and follow my orders your head ends on a spike! I am in command here! Back down or you'll never see your own precious holes again!"

Maximus watched this exchange with interest. It seems those creatures, orcs were not as unified as he thought. Immediately he recognized the differences, they were from at least two tribes judging by emblems on their shields. Tharzog, his personal guard and rest of followers, wore the sign of a black raven on grey field, while the opposing force had a sign of a black, bloodied axe in the brown background. The situation was now very tense. It would take a very minor offence to turn the quarrel into a bloody skirmish. Then a faint rustle was heard, the orcs seemed not to notice anything but Maximus could have sworn the bushes outside the camp were moving. Someone was observing the scene! It could mean that either rescue had come or another group of orcs arrived. Desperately trying to free himself, former gladiator cursed and using the moment of his overseers unawareness rolled on the ground. In the same moment the wind have shifted. Tharzog sniffed and visibly startled, shouted.

,,Intruders! I smell them, man flesh and some others!" In a blinding quick movement out of the bushes jumped a tall armored figure shining in the dim light and two others followed. One was slightly shorter than first in a long brown-green coat, but third one was barely half man size. The cloud of arrows from unseen places was now killing many orcs. Intruders quickly made use of their weapons and engaged in combat. Short stocky warrior with masses of black hair escaping the hood covering his head and bushy beard of the same color, smote several orcs with large axe shouting something unintelligibly.

Their coming caused unspeakable chaos among orcs. Those which were sitting safely out of the quarrel by the fires preferring not to meddle and just enjoy their food, rose violently drawing weapons. Two warring sides dispersed and Tharzog angrily barked orders while his guards were closing around in circle to protect their leader.

Maximus violently trashed in his bonds, wanting to join the newcomers. Whoever they were the orcs were not their allies, that was enough for him. Listening to captors conversations brought him enough insight into their plans. Though much was unclear, he had general idea what the orcs were pursuing. He wanted to prevent those monsters from freely pillaging the lands, preying on innocent inhabitant unaware of the danger that was coming to them. Though he knew nothing of the people living here he did not wish them to suffer at the hands of this monstrous horde.

Suddenly tall cloaked figure in greens and browns, with a face hidden under hood stooped over him one of the three that joined the fray. Maximus tensed and came to a standstill, not daring to breathe. In the stranger's hand was a long dagger, very sharp looking. With a quick movement it slashed through the bonds releasing the former gladiator, not even scratching the skin.

From underneath the hood gleamed a pair of grey eyes, and then the stranger whipped around to defend against an orc who crept silently aiming his scimitar to strike the unaware in the back. Maximus grasped a crude orcish dagger that he found nearby and tossed it into another orc imbedding it in his throat. The battle raged openly but it was now shifting further into the forest. Some orcs begun to flee from unseen foes slaughtering them with arrows wildly searching for cover running in every direction. Others who still retained cool heads and some rudimental military skill, were rallying and purposefully luring the foes to reveal themselves. They were hoping to drag the enemy forces behind so to begin their counterattack in opportune moment closing on the reckless pursuers from two sides.

Tharzog and his guard were nowhere to be seen, so did the rival tribe from the sign of bloody axe. Several hooded tall shapes passed like ghosts from their hiding places pursuing the orcs. Among the tree branches were heard rustles and creaking as if someone was leaping from one tree to another. Short bearded warrior returned breathing heavily and soaked with black blood of the orcs, his hood ragged as if it too had suffered in battle. Soon this other shining warrior, who first entered the fight, came from afar wielding long, white staff. And sword in the other hand. The trio of his rescuers strode towards the awed Maximus. Irony of situation flickered in his mind, three warriors to imprison him and three to set free.

The hood hiding the face with those strange grey eyes fell down revealing the man in his prime with noble features, weathered though young. A man maybe in his thirties, but experienced and full of sorrow and wisdom.

The shining person also revealed it's face from under the silvery helmet. To the Maximus total surprise, it turned out that it was unmistakably a woman. Lush and long, dark tresses of hair reaching nearly her waist flowed now freely in disarray but still lovely. And her face! It was stunningly beautiful. Those eyes had amazing depth and spoke of unspeakable wisdom of ages, glinting with inner fire and lined with long, seductive eye lashes. They were almost like wells of untold memories and yet appeared as youthful as of a girl just at the edge of adulthood. Alluring mouth and fair incredibly smooth skin was epitome of perfection. Overall ethereal glow surrounded her making this whole scene so unreal, like a vision from heavens.

,,Wenus could not look better than her." A quick thought flashed in a mind of a dumbstruck Iberian. But then followed a pang of sorrow as memories of his late wife came to the surface. It was still painful even after all this time. Shaking his head to reemerge from strange mood, Maximus bowed slightly and clasped fist to his chest in salute.

,,Thank you for rescuing me. Whoever you are I'm in your debt!" He called out. The hooded man smiled and bowed his head in return. Short warrior nodded and the beautiful girl smiled pleasantly, saying.

,,It is nothing. We are always watchful of the orc movements and your capture alarmed us to act quickly. You should know we followed those scouts early on but they were clever and left no clear trail. When they found you we were far behind but they became careless eager to return here sooner with their prey. After dragging your unconscious body here, our tracker was able to discern which way to go.

For some time we were aware of orc band in these woods but nobody could find their camp until now. They deemed to find a perfect lair for their wicked raids right under noses of Dunedain rangers and elves who patrol these parts and still remaining well hidden from them. Now this threat has been removed. It is a great coincidence that your misfortune gave us advantage. Forgive me if my words are too insensitive!" Her beautiful face immediately filled with concern as she begun apologizing.

,,You have nothing to apologize for. It is understandable. I too wouldn't want those creatures to harm anyone and would do anything to get rid of them given opportunity!" Gladiator answered smoothly.

Maximus was captivated by her musical and soothing voice so different than what he heard before. Green clad man and short companion were fascinating him too. Immediately he was interested with those people. Who were they?

Before he could ask the long awaiting questions, short warrior cleared his throat and grumbled.

,,So lad. If you allow me. I am Farin son of Norin, at your service!" With those words he bowed low taking off his hood. ,,I'm a dwarf if you are curious, as I see it in your eyes that you're very confused by my appearance. On the contrary to the looks I'm not of the mankind. My race is ancient and we differ in many ways. I believe you might heard about it at least. So here I am hehe. Legendary dwarf eh!" The deep rumgling voice of the strange

,,Maximus Decimus Meridius…at…yours!" Iberian awkwardly answered with uncertainty in voice, in the same time trying to digest the new information. The custom of this manner of greeting was new to him but he decided to go along with it. In new land it's better to appease to natives sense of god manners.

Tall cloaked warrior who rescued him from the bonds smiled and with merry twinkle in those eerie, grey eyes followed with the introduction.

,,My name is Eradan of the Dunedain, stranger. I'm a ranger and warrior under command of Halbarad and unfortunate to be stucked with those two unlikely allies!" He laughed a bit looking at the expressions on the dwarf's face.

,,What are you implying laddie! Eh?" Exclaimed Farin in overacted tone of outrage. His face was stern but by the look of the eyes, it was seen they was actually smiling and banter was just good natured bickering of good friends.

The warrior beauty laughed too and Maximus recoreded that sound of her laugh was the most amazing he had ever heard. Like spring of water or a bubling of clear brook or sweet voices of bells, indescribable feeling of pure joy. Everything about this girl, women he corrected himself, was magical as if she wasn't from this world at all.

After this humorous moment she finally looked deep into gladiator's eyes sending tingles down his spine and introduced as well.

,,My name is Andriel of Rivendell. I am a healer and lore-master. When needed a warrior in service of Elrond lord of Rivendell, but I often travel with Dunedain rangers of the North to gether news about the world which now is growing dark.

I am happy to see you were not hurt. I feared that our plan was too risky and your life would be endangered when you reach the orc encampment. Once again I'm sorry for you playing this part." Bowing her head the ethereal lady spoke again.

,,Tell us about yourself. Can we help you in any way? You seem lost."

The concern for his well being was nice and new experience for Maximus. These were good people and he was glad to be among them. In this moment he sworn himself to fulfill the debt of gratitude for saving his life and decided to learn something about his current whereabouts.

,,There is a few things I would like to ask. First tell me where am I? I suppose this isn't anywhere in Roman Empire. Then I do not recall ever hearing anything about dwarves. What does it mean that your companion is not of the mankind?! I've never heard of any other such beings like…dwarven race though I've known that some men are born to be diminutive in size, hardly a different kind of being. Also humanity is unique in our world! If indeed I heard of any unnatural creatures with thoughts and reason it would be only some myths, legends! But now I encountered those monsters in humanoid form...those orcs as they call themselves, now dwarves!?" Iberian warrior spilled all of his doubts and views desperately trying to figure out those mysteries.

The looks of the trio were puzzled and a bit concerned. For them world full of different races and creatures escaping rational thought was a common occurrence. Apparently for this stranger not.

Hesitantly Andriel begun explanation.

,,You are now in the eastern Eriador as is a proper elvish name for this part of world. Ages ago this region we're currently in was part of northern kingdom of Arnor and later after it's division belonged to Rhudaur, one of he three states. More commonly this land between two rivers is known as the Angle. It owes the name thanks to the fact it's bounded by the joining of these rivers far south. The forests that surrounds us are named Trollshws due to large number of trolls which ravaged the country for ages. Of course now there's not many left, indeed after the strongest and most dangerous ones were dispatched I doubt there are any at all. Proper homeland of trolls lies further to the North, but I digress.

To put it simply you are in west of the known world in the lands between Misty Mountains and the Sea in the north of Middle Earth."

The revelation had shaken Maximus to the bone. With a strange look in his eyes, former gladiator said.

,,I don't understand. The names are unfamiliar to me. The Sea, is it Mediterranean? It's madness I woke up on some rocks…somewhere to the west from here. Yes, I recall seeing river from far away and I reached the road where those monsters ambushed me! Tell me how far is this land from borders of Roman Empire? And how are we able to communicate? I didn't know latin is a language commonly known to barbarians!"

Dwarf frowned a bit and spoke.

,,I don't have a knowledge of any empire in these parts. If you mean the old kingdom of Arnor it fell over one thousand years ago! There is no empires here though some states in the East of South might claim such! Relating to your question about languages, I just don't understand what you mean. We're speaking the same tongue, the Common Tongue, language of the West, or westron in short!"

,,Impossible! How you can explain it, I was in Rome! And I never spoke any westron in my whole life!" shouted Maximus letting out his anger.

Eradan now silent joined the discussion asking.

,,What is this..Rome you're talking about?"

,,It is a city, a capital of the empire. The largest city of the world! How can you've not heard of it?!" gladiator was confused and tired of this nonsense. Everything seems to be alien to him and everything he knew was alien to them. ,,These natives must be far away from any civilization! Could it be I was purposefully brought here. An exile maybe? But who?! Commodus is dead! Who would want me away?" he thought. ,,But I was dying yet I live!" another thought flashed in his mind.

,,What day is it? Tell me maybe from time lapse I will deduce what happened. It was middle of the summer, last I remember. I was lying on the sands of Colosseum, it was warm. Yet here it is autumn already!" new hope flickered in him. If this question reveals some truths he will be able to understand what's going on.

,,By what reckoning, lad?!" asked the dwarf.

,,What reckoning?! Does it mean there are multiple calendars here?!" Iberian incredulously exclaimed feeling his head reel.

,,Of course. Each race has it's own according to my knowledge they are based on similar principles!" answered Eradan.

Andriel nodded and said to support ranger's words.

,,Hobbits of the Shire have their own. We elves in Imladris too have our own calendar, different from those used by mortals! If you really want to know in gondorian reckoning which is revised calendar of Dunedain we have now first day of hithui of the year 3016 of the Third Age, or October the 22th of the year 1416 by the Shire Reckoning! Saturday to be exact as I know you mortals treat the time passage with great importance!"

Maximus blinked in confusion but the sense of the message was clear. 22 October! How was that possible he didn't know.

Then something hit him. ,,She said 'you mortals' and 'we elves in Imlardis' or whatever she meant!" he thought, but he only said out loud.

,,What do you mean by your words? That you are not one of mortals?! Are you immortal?" he joked. ,,I've never heard of such things!"

Andriel smiled and said.

,,Indeed I am an elf so this makes me in a sense immortal. My race do not die from natural causes." Maximus felt shocked but in this moment he begun to notice differences he wasn't aware of before. While she brushed aside her hair it was seen that ears were definitely leaf-shaped, pointed unlike that of mankind. The light was emanating from her, the ethereal faint glow which could not be described. Though he noticed this before now it was even more obvious. The beauty of her was nearly inhuman but in every way perfect, beyond measure of mortals. Yes, she could not be one of mortals, some nymph of dryad from Greek myths maybe.

Sighing deeply gladiator let go of his emotions and calmed down a bit.

,,I'm afraid all I learned from you won't help me much. You haven't heard about Rome and that is unsettling. The empire spands over nearly half of the known world, the whole West of it! Maybe I'm far away in the North beyond Germania where I led a succesfull campaign, if the climate is in any way an indicator!"

Eradan shook his head and said with apology in voice.

,,I am sorry but it seems we can't understand each other. Nonetheless I have a proposition to you! We will guide you to the nearest village where you can stay for a while and then you start your search for a way home. Or better yet, go with us to Bree on the ancient crossroads. In there you might be able to choose the way south. Maybe you'll find your home, though I haven't heard in all my years about any city of such magnitude as you described, unless we're talking about Gondor. I've never been there but our kin lives there…of my people the Dunedain! Yet you don't seem as one of them though maybe you're a features can resemble the sturdy folk of the coasts!"

Maximus shrugged and said.

,,Still I do not recognize anything you said. I've never heard of Gondor! It's incredible…as if..I found myself in different world altogether!" Farin shot looks from one to the other visibly irritated and grumbled.

,,Well lads it might be time to solve riddles but right now I'm hungry. You boy look hungry too! Come with us. Some time will pass before those elves and rangers return from the fight! We can replenish our strength while waiting for them!" Andriel laughed and spoke.

,,I agree with our friend. Dwarves sense when time is right for a meal nearly as good as hobbits! Come Maximus!"

With those words the four newly acquainted companions followed the beaten path towards the hill.

Eradan led them through the thick undergrowth full of rotting leaves and chose a small clearing on top of a hill and the rest of them sat on stones for a rest and meal.

In explaining tone he said to Maximus.

,,I preferred to find a better place for a meal than an orc encampment. The warriors will be returning shortly and they most likely will cut their way through here. Elves would like to return to Rivendell as fast as possible, my people, the rangers too might stay here a bit on their way!" In the same time he spoke from out of the bushes emerged many tall figures in the cloaks which ideally blend them in the environment. They were all so silent and agile that Maximus felt awe at their skill. The uttered words in some unknown language presumably a greeting and Andirel answered in the same tongue. The tallest and most imposing of them waved his hand and disappeared in the forest again. In the following moments The rugged and green clad men who Maximus assumed were rangers appeared too. Eradan rose and clasped his hands with the first of the newcomers.

,,Eradan! It's nice to see you." He called in joy. ,,You stayed behind did you? Haha!" He teased.

Eredan laughed too and said.

,,Someone had to rescue a prisoner while you were busy slaying the enemy. Let me introduce you. Luin, this is Maximus! Maximus this is Luin the ranger my friend and comrade in many dangers!"

,,I am honored to meet you!" he said courtly.

Maximus rose too and clasped offered hand nodding his head. Eradan smiled and asked.

,,Will you stay with us for a while Luin? Come let's sit and eat together!"

Luin just shook his head and answered.

,,I can't. Halbarad will want me to make a report. Also I must return to our settlements south from here. I hope we'll see each other soon!" With those words the whole company as if ruled by single mind strode off south.

,,Farewell to you all!"shouted Eradan.

Maximus looked with curiosity and asked.

,,Aren't you going with them?"

Eradan shook his head and said ,,We have other duties. The three of us will soon travel west to the Havens as we received a word from Cirdan lord of Mithlond asking for help! On our way from Rivendell though we were delayed by the trouble with orcs and we tarried on the other shore of the river through which leads the Last Bridge maintained by elves of Rivendell. We scoured the land to end this menace and that's how we encountered you as Andriel explained it to you already!"

Frowning Maximus asked.

,,If your're needed by some lord, why haven't you gone there first! Leaving those fine warriors wouldn't be difficult. They have shown their skill, surely they would easily take care of this without you!"

Eradan laughed.

,,For the elves time does not matter! They have different sense of urgency when there's no immediate danger. Cirdan made clear that there is no need for haste that he only requires our bravery for some future task! He knows us well. We would never abandon him in need nor we would abandon our friends fighting with the enemy. He will understand!"

For the next delightful long minutes the company sat in silence eating their food rations. Maximus sighed with relief and shifted into more comfortable position. He gladly took the food as he felt really hungry. Farin lit a fire and fried some meat pieces on long stick as he said he had no taste for dry meat and preferred it hot. At these words elf and two men laughed good naturedly. Maximus suddenly winced with pain. The wound reminded of itself. Andriel immediately came to his side.

,,Let me see this. Why haven't you said that you were wounded?!" She asked incredulously.

Maximus wanted to protest but gentle yet strong elven hand stopped him from moving. Embarrassed a bit (and he had no idea why) former gladiator took off his breastplate and showed the wound. The experienced healer quickly tended to it. Eradan was adding a bit of his own skill and Farin was boiling water he brought from nearby stream.

Andriel took bandages and singing softly in her strange melodic language she smeared the wound with some herbal lotion with pleasant smell. Maximus hearing this song felt strangely comfortable, pain faded and some new strange sensation in his side begun to overwhelm him.

The wounded place on his body until now hot to the touch and sore, changed. To Maximus astonishment the cut flesh begun to close and mend. It was incredible! Never before he had seen anything like it. Gratefully he started to praise the skill of his new found friends but they dismissed this laughing merrily.

Their short rest turned into hours as they lazily lied on the grass. The sun was now reaching it's zenith signaling the approaching noon time. Gentle breeze were blowing and morning mists, which were common occurrence in this dense forest, were finally lifted. Whole wetness was vaporizing and the air was fresh as it often is after rain.

It was then that some strange noise drew their attention. It sounded as if whiling and shouting in some harsh language. But the most unusual was the fact that noise was muffled and was thudding as if coming from the underground.

Farin, Andriel, Eradan and their new companion exchanged looks and gathered their gear. Maximus still had his short sword and newly acquired orc-dagger. Together they strode in the direction of the sounds.

...

**Notes:** Well what do you think? Review please. Scene of elven healing with use of songs was inspired by several such instances in Tolkien works (Aragorn song while he tended to Frodo's wound after being stabbed by morgul blade and others). The area of Trollshaws I which they are now is not the same place where the famous three trolls were camping but further north. I assumed that there might have been other places in which trolls caves could be found (so that's why there this beaten path, well you'll see). Also the idea that people live there in villages is taken from The Hobbit (I tried to correct some of the mistakes I made in hurry finishing this chapter).


End file.
